Babysitting
by haru.fan
Summary: Edward and Bella have to watch a young single mother's little girl Briley for a day. BellaxEdward Oneshot


(My twilight fandom runs WAY too deep right now. I pretty much made my grandmother think I belonged in a mental institute. But this randomly came to me when I was working in the nursery. I am really drawn to the concept of teenage mothers and what they have to go through and how strong they have to be. I also love the idea of if Edward had been human and the family Bella and Edward would raise. So here's a oneshot called Babysitting.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, don't own Bella, and definitely don't own Edward. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own Briley and Mira)

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad"

"I need a favor." My eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

"There's a new girl in town. She has a little girl that needs looking after for the day."

"Oh... alright. Does her husband work?" I asked purely out of curiosity. Charlie shook his head.

"He left." Charlie said gruffly. "She came into the station the other day. She was all beat up, said she needed a little help."

"Sure dad. I think I can do that." I don't know if he caught the nervous edge in my voice. I'd never really been around kids before but it'd be nice to take a day off from Alice's wedding planning.

"She said she'd be over sometime tomorrow and she really appreciates it Bells." I smiled.

Tomorrow was Saturday, Charlie would be out fishing... again. I probably was going to need help with this.

As if on cue the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Good afternoon." It was strange how just his voice could send a chill of pleasure down my spine. "So, you babysitting, that could be very interesting." he sounded like he was smiling at the thought, "Do you mind if I come to watch?" he asked.

"Possibly..." I said slowly.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." He said.

"Alright." I agreed too eagerly. He laughed and hung up.

"Edward is coming over?" I ignored the resentment in Charlie's unwelcome tone.

"Yeah." I said. Charlie went to sit on the sofa. I stared at the sparkling ring that shimmered on my left hand. I lost track of time because the doorbell made me jump.

"I'll get it!" I jumped up and ran for the door. Edward was standing there. His beautiful and deep eyes that made my heart race, even now gazed at me. He smiled

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied, breathless. He walked into the house and sat at his usual chair.

"Alice saw you tomorrow, you'll need help." Edward said, his lips twitching, trying to hold back laughter I was sure. I sighed.

"I was afraid of that." He laughed. My heartbeat raced.

--Twilight-- the next morning

"Bella." Edward kissed my forehead. My head hit the pillow. Today was babysitting day. "Charlie left an hour ago and she'll be here soon." Edward murmured... he was excited about this.

I slowly got out of bed and dressed. Yanked the brush through my knotted hair and prepared. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ok, Bella, you can do this." I sighed; wow I'd resorted to talking to myself. It was strange what almost being killed by a vampire royal family; a ban of new borns, and a bloodthirsty tracker does for a person's sanity.

I walked down the stairs, Edward held my hand. I opened the door with my free hand. Standing in the door way was a girl; she had to be younger than I was. Her almost black hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun. Under her eyes, she resembled a raccoon. She had dark sunken in circles; if she slept her deep green eyes would be easier seen. Her long sleeved shirt swallowed her. She would have been very pretty, but she had a bruise on her cheek.

In her arms was a bright little girl. Her hair was bleach blonde, but she had her mother's green eyes.

"Hi." The mother greeted. She was very young indeed. I noticed how her breathing stopped the moment she took in Edward. She shook her head after a moment "I'm Mira. This is Briley. Thank you so much." Her voice was quiet, broken almost, like she was trying to happily win a game she knew she'd already lost.

"I'm Edward, this is Bella." Edward's tone was friendly. She nodded, dazed.

"Come in." I said, making space for her. Mira walked in the house, slowly, uncertain in her step. She slid a bag from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know anyone else... and your father offered so kindly, I hope it's no trouble." Mira said. I was trying hard not to stare at her bruised face. Edward smiled warmly enough, not the way he did at me, not even close but a friendly smile, trying to make her feel comforted

"It's not a problem." Edward responded. I nodded in agreement. She smiled, relief washed through her. She kissed Briley on the head.

"You be good, Sugar Bear, you hear me? I love you." She said. Edward gently took Briley from her mother. Briley smiled and her hand went up a down through the air. I realized it was a wave. Mira smiled, she waved back. She hadn't noticed that Edward made positive not to touch the little girls skin.

"She has a bottle, diapers, a doll and a few snacks in the bag." Mira said. "I don't have a cell phone... if there's any trouble." She didn't seem to have a solution.

"We'll find a way." Edward reassured her. She smiled, grateful.

"I'll be back soon Bri." Mira called. Briley smiled.

"mmakk!" she gurgled. Mira smiled and slipped out the door.

"She's a great mother." I stated. "How old is she?"

"Now she's 16, she was pregnant at 15." Edward said.

"Wow." I said. Suddenly I started laughing. Briley stared at Edward. Her wide, innocent eyes. I absently wondered if Edward's eyes had been that deep when he was human.

Edward smiled at her, holding still has her tiny hand traced the features of his perfect face. I smiled. This would have been Edward as a father.

His arms loosened and he held the girl out for me to hold. I nervously took her and she smiled. Her hand waved again. Both of us smiled at her.

"bwwaarr." she sounded out the letters. We both walked to the living room where I sat Briley on my knee and rummaged through her bag. I had no idea how to change a diaper, or fix a bottle. This would be a disaster. I gently set her on the floor after almost loosing my grip on her twisting body.

She sat on her stomach, her arms desperately trying to gain enough strength to pull her body into the crawling position. Her pants and shirt were too big for her, making it hard for her to move. Edward started to smile.

"A child's mind is a confusing place." He said, shaking his head. He sat beside me, taking my hand. As I watched Briley the scene I'd had with Jacob flashed into my mind, then it changed. Instead I was sitting on a porch step I had a chestnut brown haired child in my lap and a bronze haired child walking at my feet. Edward was at my side. His green eyes just as deep as Briley's. I shook my head, finally starting to grasp what Rosalie had truly meant.

"I'm sorry I can't be human for you." He said, both our eyes watched Briley. Edward's hand caught her before she bumped her head from rolling and hitting the table. My hand tightened around his.

"I need you first." I responded. "As long as I have that, I can live happily." I looked up into his eyes. Life always gave gifts, but we sometimes had to pay for them, not always fairly. Mira got a joy to her life, a reason to keep living. I had gotten Edward. Everything I needed.

As the time passed, I realized she needed her diaper changed. I quickly grabbed at the bag Mira had left and pulled the diaper out. I lay a blanket on the floor and set Briley on her back. She didn't mind, taking more interest in the ceiling fan, than to care about anything else. As i pulled the tabs off I pulled the new one apart. I set it under her. I worried she might make herself sick from watching something go around and around. Edward caught my hands and helped me place the tabs in their proper places. I sighed in relief.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I'm over a hundred years old, you pick things up."

"Of course."

He smiled. "And there's pictures on the box." I rolled my eyes.

Briley yawned. Her body snuggaling up to the blanket. "We don't have a crib or anything, I think Charlie threw my old one out." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Looks like we're going to have to be the railing." he said. "I'll lay at one side, you at the other." He suggested. I thought about it for a moment and decided it was the best idea we were going to get. I pulled her up in my arms and she yawned and then watched my curiously. I walked up the stairs to my room.

As usual my bed lay in a mess. I gently tucked her into the covers and lay myself beside her. Edward did the same at the other. Given there wasn't much room for her she hopefully didn't move around too much. I watched as she almost instantly fell asleep. I shook my head. My eye lids felt heavy too. I closed my eyes as I felt myself yawn too. I could hear Edward's low chuckle in the darkness.

I opened my eyes to look at him. Edward hummed my lullaby and I stiffled a laugh as she cuddled towards him. If he could so easily break me, I wondered how hard it was for him right now with an innocent child. I felt my eyes droop at his unearthly voice. I fell into sleep.

The next thing I knew Briley was crying. I yawned and slowly got up. It had stopped. Edward had Briley and was rocking her back and forth. She had a small bubbily giggle.

"Mira will be back soon." Edward informed me. I nodded and stretched.

We walked down stairs again. I pulled the doll out of the bag and let Briley play with it. It was amazing to watch her. She traced the dolls features. Her hand grazed the painted brown eyes, the yellow yarn hair, the bright pink lips, then she pulled the doll toward her like a hug and chewed at it's face. I blinked. Huh.

The doorbell rang and I walked to answer it while Edward held Briley. Mira was standing wet in the doorway. Her breathe caught again as she saw Edward. She regained her composure after a moment.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "I'm sorry I can't pay you but if you ever need any favors call me up." I liked Mira, she handed _me_ the number as opposed to Edward. I smiled at her.

"It was no problem." I said. Edward carefully handed Mira Briley. I watched Briley's face light up.

"Were you good, Sugar Bear?" Mira asked. Briley smiled.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"None at all." Edward said easily.

"I'm glad." she nodded. "Well," She sighed. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it." Mira said. She tucked Briley tightly to her body and walked out into the rain. I sighed and leaned into Edward as he held me. He laughed, shaking his head.

"She wishes us luck." He whispered. I smiled.

"I hope everything goes alright for her." Edward nodded in agreement.

Edward kissed my head. I never thought I would see him so fatherly and loving. I closed the door and wrapped both arms around his neck. He smiled down at me and kissed me. His lips were eager and I finally had to move away myself to get oxygen. My breathing was ragged. He shook his head.

"You would have made a wonderful mother." He sighed. He seemed sad by that. I put my hand on the side of his perfect face. We stared at eachother for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. This was where I wanted to be.

(:) It was Edward Bella fluff and it was if they ever had a child...ness. I really hope you liked it. It's one of the longest things I've ever written. BREAKING DAWN SOON. I'm sorry if Bella seemed a little ooc... I thought hard about who would say what and how it would work but after three days of writing I just hope it's alright. Please tell me what you think. I know my other Twilight story didn't go over so well. I can kind of predict where this one will go. Thanks for reading!

Haru)


End file.
